Akatsuki goes camping!
by TheSweetPsycho
Summary: -


**Yahoooooo! Halo semuanya! Ketemu lagi, deh, dengan Rissa-chan sang akatsuki lovers yang eksis berada di dunia fanfic! Tapi, engga bisa se-eksis dulu, karena, udah engga ada wi-fi lagi di rumah! Akatsuki fanfic Rissa-chan yang ke 3! Inspirasi didapat saat sehabis menonton spongebob squarepants saat episode kemping! **

**Naruto Shippuuden © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Akatsuki Kemping © Rissa-Chan-Love**

**Summary : engga ada basa-basi! Better read it! **

**Warning : OOC, gaje, non formal, jayus, bikin kesel, Pein FC sebisa mungkin jangan baca, fic yang dibuat untuk menyiksa Pein! **

**Pairings : emang ada, yak?!**

**Story Start! Don't forget to review, please!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Akatsuki Kemping**

Di suatu pagi yang cerah, artinya engga ada ujan, engga ada mendung, tapi, cerah, yang pasti cerah, deh! Pagi itu jam masih menunjukan pukul 5 pagi, waktu di mana orang-orang kafir pada tidur, buktinya engga bangun buat shalat! (untuk agama non islam pengecualian, jadi, jangan tersinggung, yah?) Salah satunya adalah anggota Akatsuki, masih study tour di alam mimpi! Tapi, pagi itu, Pein, sang ketua Akatsuki gaje dan mesum itu terlihat bangun lebih awal, yang biasanya baru bangun pukul 3 sore buat mimpiin hal mesum sekarang tumben-tumbennya bangun pukul 5 pagi, saat itu Pein sudah bersiap dengan toa kesayangannya.

"Wahai orang-orang yang tidak beriman yang ada di sini! BANGUN!!!!" Pein langsung tereak dengan nistanya membangunkan para Akatsuki yang masih molor, tapi usaha yang dilakukan oleh Pein sama sekali nol gede, semua Akatsuki masih meluk-meluk guling, urat kesabaran Pein udah copot semua, akhirnya Pein membuka pintu kamar Deidara yang paling dekat dari tampat Pein jongkok, yang untung bukan kamar Konan, untuk membangunkan secara paksa, Pein menyingkap selimut yang masih membelit tubuh kecil Deidara, spontan Deidara bangun, Deidara melihat Pein.

"Tidaaaaaakkkkkkkk, un! Gue mau diperkaos, un!!" Deidara tereak panik, Pein cuma sweatdropped.

"Woi! Sadar! Amit-amit! Jijay bajay gue main perkosa banci kaleng! Bangun! Kalau engga gue kasih sarapan rinnegan entar!" Pein mulai mengaktifkan rin'negannya, sebelum terjadi Deidara udah bangun, seluruh Akatsuki sudah berada di kamar Deidara karena teriakan gaje Deidara barusan.

"Astaghfirullah! Pein! Jangan main tangan perkosa anak buak sendiri! Banci pula yang mau diperkosa!" Hidan langsung mengelus kalung segitiga terbaliknya untuk menenangkan diri.

"Ya, ampun, Pein! Ternyata seleramu banci?!" Konan ikut-ikutan.

"Ih, punya pemimpin kere, gaje, mesum pula!" Itachi menambahkan, yang lainnya cuma manggut-manggut sambil nguap, Pein cuek dikomentari macem-macem, dia cuma konsentrasi untuk mengaktifkan rin'negannya.

"Ya, udahlah! Apaan, disuruh bangun subuh gini?" Sasori nguap, untung yang ada di depannya Tobi yang pake topeng Dora, jadi selametlah si Tobi.

"Lha?! Kita, kan, udah janji mau kemping kemarin?!" Pein berkata

"???" yang lainnya berpandangan dengan bingung.

"Eh, Pein, sebenarnya tidak ada rencana seperti itu kemarin." Konan mencoba menyadarkan Pein, yang lainnya mengangguk, Pein bingung.

"Mimpi, ya? Tumben, Pein, enggak mimpi mesum!" Kisame nambah-nambahin, yang lainnya cuma ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Heh! Gue enggak mau tau!!! Kalian mendingan cepet siap-siap! Gue tunggu 5 menit! Yang engga tepat lima menit, jadi sarapanya Zetsu!" ludahnya Zetsu udah netes-netes sampe seember.

"Ma..mandinya gimana, Pein? Mana cukup lima menit?" Konan bertanya.

"Cukup, kok! Gue, aja mandi cuma semenit!" Pein buka aib sendiri.

"Yeee! Itu, sih, mandinya kebo!"

"Ah, banyak bacot lo pada! Mandi bareng, aja, sana!" Pein ngawur bin ngarang main perintah ke anak buahnya, anggota Akatsuki yang mesum semua jelas ok-ok, aja, ada Konan disana, nah, sedangkan Konan? Langsung ngelipet Pein jadi origami setan.

--

Setelah cek-cok engga penting yang memakan waktu hingga bisa membuat Author istirahat dari pekerjaan mengetiknya, anggota Akatsuki akhirnya berangkat kemping juga, Pein fine-fine, aja, tapi Akatsuki yang lain ngerasa engga enak badan banget (mungkin terkecuali Tobi???)

"Kempingggggg! Kempingggggg!! Tobi setelah sekian lama kemping juga!!!" Tobi lonjak-lonjak girang.

"Sekian lama? Emang udah berapa lama engga kemping?" Tanya Pein.

"50 taon,"

"WTF?! Kok, bisa? Umur lo berapa?!"

"10 taon,"

"Loh?"

"40 taon masih berupa janin,"

"Emak lo ngandung selama 40 taon?"

"Duh! Kalian berisik, deh! Be-te, nih!" Konan marah-marah, gara-gara engga sempet mandi pagi tadi.

"Kita kemping di depan markas?! Kok, bisa?!" Konan ngacungin jari tengahnya pada Pein yang cengo liat tingkah laku aneh Konan yang biasanya manis dan lembut.

"Yah, ma..mau gimana lagi, markas kita bukannya udah di utan, kita emang mau kemping ke utan mana lagi?" Pein takut-takut, engga sadar sambil meluk-meluk Tobi, si autis itu jelas ngebales pelukan Pein, Konan sok ngerti, padahal entah ngerti apa engga.

"Kita mau ngapain kemping? Penjahat, aja main kemping-kempingan! Apa kata babeh gue?!!!!" Itachi ngeles.

"Apaan? Babeh, aja dipikir! Lagian babeh lo, kan dah lo umpanin ke Zetsu! Dasar anak durhaka!" Pein cuek bebek.

"Wis, wis, ora usah grasa-grusu, awakmu kudu adem angger pingin duwe ati sing bener!" Kisame menengahi, yang ditengahi tambah il-fil gara-gara Kisame tidak menggunakan bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar. (Author Be-Te, nilai bahasa Jawanya ancur!)

"Bahasa apaan, tuh?! Kok, belepotan?! Kisame jadi error kebanyakan mikirin Itachi!" Pein engga peduli ama ocehan aneh Kisame.

"Baiklah! Gue minta Deidara ama Tobi buat masang tenda, yang lainnya cari kayu bakar! Gue menata tempat kemping! Cepet! SEKARANG!" sifat Leader Pein yang tertidur akhirnya terbangun juga, yang lainnya tau kalau sifat Pein yang satu ini muncul tidak boleh diganggu gugat, Deidara memegangi paku besar penahan tenda, sedangkan Tobi mulai memakunya dengan palu, tapi Tobi engga bener banget masangnya, miring-miring ampe hampir aja kira-kira 0,0000001 mm lagi palunya kena tangan Deidara.

"Jangan mereng-mereng, un!" Deidara keringetan ngeliatin aksi berbahaya Tobi.

"Senpai jahat! Tobi normal, kok! Enggak mereng-mereng!" Tobi protes, engga nangkep maksud Deidara.

"Bukan gitu maksud gu… EKH!!!!!" sukses Deidara kena palu dari Tobi, Deidara langsung panik muter-muter sambil ngumpat-ngumpat.

"Ih, senpai kerja napa?! Kok, malah nari gaje gitu!"

"Diemmm, un! Dasar autis, un!!!!!!!" Deidara nangis lalu dengan slow motion terlihat adegan Deidara yang pergi meninggalkan Tobi yang melongo ampe mulut bawahnya bisa nyentuh tanah.

"Hueeeeeeee!! Senpai juahaaaaaaat!!!!! Ngatain Tobi anak baek!!!! Babe!!!!!! Leader-senpai, Deidara-senpai jahaaaaat!" Tobi langsung lari buat meluk Pein, yang dipeluk engga siap nampung Tobi, jatuhlah mereka dengan Tobi di atas dan Pein di bawah, yang lainya yang di tugaskan untuk memunguti kayu bakar udah balik dari berburunya, dan kaget melihat dua insan dihadapan mereka saling peluk-memeluk.

"Hih! Pein! Dari tadi yaoi-an terus!!!!" Konan jijik.

"Ih! Ketua bikin iri! Ikutan dong, ach!" Kisame ngomentari genit, melihat respon Kisame, Pein tobat dari tindakan mesumnya, Hidan berpaling dari Dewa Jashin dan berpindah menjadi Yahudi, Kakuzu nyebar-nyebarin duit di jalanan, Itachi keriputannya nambah banyak, Zetsu berganti guru dari Sumanto ke Sumanti, Tobi nambah autisnya, Konan muntah darah, Sasori berevolusi menjadi pinokio, Deidara berevolusi menjadi wanita(?)

"Eng…enggak lagi ngapa-ngapain, kok!" Pein nendang Tobi tanpa jeda.

"Udah! Udah! Itachi! Cepet siapin api unggunnya," Pein maen perintah, Itachi nyumpahin Pein, tapi nurut, aja, dan kekacauan kemping dimulai…..

**Bermain kembang api….**

"Senpai, kembang api, tuh, apa?????????" Tobi bertanya dengan tampang _innocent _(Hiaa! Author jadi gemezz!) Deidara menatap Tobi dengan aneh.

"Kembang api, tuh, ya….."

"Apa, Senpai?"

"Permen yang bentuknya kayak kapas!" Deidara ngakak.

"O, ya???? Boleh minta?!"

"Boleh, boleh, nih!!!" Deidara nyulut kembang apinya, Tobi agak bingung.

"Kok, ada apinya? Terus, bentuknya enggak kayak kapas, Senpai?"

"Udah, makan, aja," Deidara maksa, Tobi langsung ngelelep entu kembang api (saat itu Tobi sudah membuka topeng doraemonnya)

"GYAAAAAAA!" Tobi tereak gaje, Deidara ngakak ampe guling-guling.

"TO…"

"LONG…"

"NGIN…."

"TOBI!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GYAAAAAA!!!!!" Tobi tawis (baca: tewas), Kakuzu yang sadar Tobi yang lagi keenakan(?) ngulum kembang api langsung panik.

"Tobi geblek!!!! Ngapain makan kembang api!? Mubazir tahu!!! Lo kira harga kembang api murah apa?!!!!!!!"

"Ka..ta.. Senpai.. Deidara… kem..bang api… itu… permen… bentuk.. kapas," Kakuzu cengo, kayak lohan.

"WHOTTTTT?! ITU MAH KEMBANG KAPASSSSSSSS?!!!!"

**Makan malam saat kemping….**

"Konan-senpai, Tobi lapeeeer, masak sekarang, dongggggggg…"

"Eng, udah jam segini, ya? Tunggu sebentar, ya," Konan berdiri dari tempatnya tadi duduk, tapi langsung dicegat ama Pein, kebetulan nyandung kaki Tobi langsung, dah, blek! Pein nubruk Konan.

"KYAAAAAA! Lontong campur sate ayam!!!!! Ketua gaje mau nyerang gue!!!!!!!" Konan nendang-nendang plus nonjok-nonjok Pein, Akatsukis _sweatdropped_, ngapain minta tolong kalo udah sekuat itu? (salah satu faktor menakutkannya Konan, only female at Akatsuki) Pein semaput, Konan langsung sadar.

"Heh, mati dia," Konan berdiri, sekalian nendang Pein jauh-jauh, kejemnya.

"Huhuhu, Konan jahat…. Engga sengaja, tauk!"

"Oh, masih hidup," Akatsukis_ jawsdropped_

"Gue mau bilang, malem ini Konan engga usah masak!" Pein yang wajahnya gaje sekarang nambah gaje gara-gara kena tonjok Konan.

"APHUUUUUUUUA?!!!!!!!!"

"Kenapa, Pein?" Konan ayem-ayem, aja, malah seneng engga usah repot-repot masak.

"Sekarang, kan kemping, kalian mesti cari makanan dihutan sendiri! Jangan bergantung ama Konan!!!"

"Lha? Ketua sendiri makan pake apa?!" Hidan sewot setengah mampus.

"Makan masakan Konan, yang pastinya cuma berdua ama Konan, dong!!! HUAHAHAHA!!!" Pein ngakak, tapi, itu engga lama, Akatsukis langsung nyerbu sang ketua –minus Konan-, Pein nambah bonyok, yang tadi nambah gajeya sekarang jadi gajebo.

**Renungan….**

"Sekarang sudah masuk waktu tengah malam," Konan berbicara dalam suasana sunyi.

"Kita akan memulai acara berkabung kita, untuk mengenang Pein, ketua gaje kita."

"WOI! Gue masih hidup! Dasar anak buah enggak tau diuntung!!! Main tonjok ketua sendiri!!! Biar gue yang mimpin acara renungan!" Pein nongol dengan wajah penuh perban, untung anak buahnya masih tau diri, ngobatin Pein yang bonyok, "Ya, udah! Sekarang gue pimpin renungan, siap, ya!"

Hening

Hening.

Duuuuutttt.

Ssshs.

"Ih! Bau! Sialan! Siapa yang kentut?! Hayo!" Pein celingukan nyari sasaran, yang lainnya cuma melongo.

"Pein, ngaku, aja deh! pasti kamu yang kentut, pake nyari kambing hitam segala!" Konan mendelik, Pein nyengir kuda.

"Eh, tahu, aja! Hehehe! Kabuuuuuuuur!" Pein udah ancang-ancang mau kabur, tapi….

"KETUAAAAA!"

**Uji Keberanian….**

"Sekarang, saatnya kita uji keberanian! HURAYYYYYY!" Pein joget gaje, padahal satu muka udah pada bonyok, piercingnya juga pada copot.

"U.. uji keberanian? Apa i.. itu, un?" Deidara gemeteran.

"Masa engga tau?" Tanya Sasori simpati.

"Engga, bukannya engga tau, tapi takut…" Deidara kehilangan 'un'-nya, Sasori menatap Deidara laaaaamaaaaaaaaaaaa sekali.

"Deidara…"

"Danna…"

"Goblok! Nama gue bukan Danna!" Sasori ngeles.

"I.. iya, ulangi, ya! ng…. Sasori…" Deidara menatap Sasori.

"Udah, ah! Jijik gue lama-lama!" Sasori melengos, patah hatilah Deidara.

"Oke! Kita mulai uji keberanian! Mulai dari pasangan gue ama Konan!" Pein memulai, Konan langsung panik.

"Enggak! Aku engga mau jalan ama Pein berdua-duaan malem-malem! Takut dimesumin!" Konan nolak dengan halus(?) Pein patah hati.

"Ya.. ya.. udah, dimulai dari gue sendirian, Ko..konan silakan pilih pasangan sendiri, hiksuu.." Pein berjalan lunglai menuju dalam hutan, Konan lagi bingung mau sama siapa.

"Ng, Sasori, sama aku, yuk?" Tanya Konan.

"Yuk! Yuk!" Sasori kelihatan seneng, tapi…..

"ENGGA BOLEH! Danna udah gue sewa!" Deidara meluk Sasori, yang dipeluk cuma bisa diem, Konan ngeloyor.

"Eh, Tobi ama Konan-senpai, yuk?" Tobi geleng-geleng ala project pop (lagi ngidam lagu project pop kali) "Maaf, Konan-senpai, udah janji ama Zetsu-senpai, nanti kalo ingkar Tobi diancem bakal dimakan dengan lauk Kisame bakar katanya." Konan merinding, ganti cari sasaran.

"I..itachi-san, mau sama aku uji keberanian?" Tanya Konan.

"Iya, deh…" Itachi menjawab, Konan lega, tapi sesuatu di belakang Konan terlihat tidak merestui, Konan perlahan menoleh ke belakang, "KYAAAAA! Kisame? Ya, ampun! Wajah horror jangan dilipet gitu, dong?!"

"Itachi jahat! Mencampakanku!" Kisame protes, Itachi langsung dipeluk.

"Huek! LHEPASHINNNNN! GUE SHESAK NAPASSSSS!" Itachi panic MODE:ON

"Sama gueeeeee!" Kisame makin kenceng, Itachi tewas seketika, Konan takut-takut langsung pergi ninggalin dua sejoli gila itu.

"Eh… Hidan, mau sama aku buat uji keberanian?" Tanya Konan.

"Heu-heu, Oke…" Konan lega, tapi…….. (ada tapinya lagi!)

"HIDAN SIALAN! Lo mau biarin gue sendirian! Gue tunggakin utang lo jadi 5 milyar per satu detik! Hayo!" ludah Kakuzu nyembur kemana-mana.

"Engga bisa gitu dong!" Hidan protes.

"Bisa! Atau lo engga akan gue pinjemin duit lagi!" Kakuzu mengeluarkan jurus andalannya, Hidan kalah telak.

"So..sori Konan, gue engga bisa." Konan tidak ada harapan, dalam hati menyesal telah menolak Pein…

_Back to Pein_

"Ih, malem-malem, di tengah utan nyeremin juga." Pein meluk diri sendiri, di tengah hening hanya langkah Pein yang terdengar, sesaat kemudian..

"Hihi…hoho…hehe…hikhikhik.."

"WTH? Suara ketawa gaje dari mana, tuh?!!!!!!"

"Suara indah gue dibilang gaje! Sialan lo!" suara seorang cewek terdengar.

"Eh, ada cewek! Maen ama abang, yuk?!" Pein sableng mulai merayu cewek, padahal ceweknya punya ciri-ciri: rambut panjang hitam, baju kucel penuh noda warna kecokelatan, dan ini yang paling hebat, MELAYANG DI UDARA!

"Gue setan, dodol! Masa lo engga takut!?" Pein mingkem.

Krik, krik, krik, 1, 2, 3, tes, tes.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK! SETAAAAAAAAAAN!"

"WOI! Tunggu!" si setan manggil-manggil, tapi Pein tetep ngibrit, engga liat di depannya ada jurang, dan…. Tewaslah Pein karena kebodohannya sendiri menerjang jurang yang menganga lebar.

"TIDAAAAAAAK!!"

"Bego! Gue cuma mau ngasih tau disitu ada jurang tetep dimasuki, aja! Mati lo!" dalam sekejap mata sang hantu menghilang.

--

"TIDAAAAAAK! JANGAN! Setaaaaan! Tidaaaaak! Aku jatuh!"

"Pein, bangun! Bangun! Kamu kenapa?!" suara seseorang memanggil, Pein membuka mata, Konan.

"Ko..konan?" Pein langsung bangun, mimpi.

"Ya?" Konan tersenyum manis, seperti biasa.

"Hiksuu, gue mimpi serem tadi, tapi sekarang udah engga apa-apa, kok!" Pein lega, dalam pikirannya tobat berbuat mesum kalo mau engga dijauhin Konan seperti dalam mimpinya, lalu Pein membalas senyum Konan.

"Bagus! Kalau sekarang sudah baikan….. Ayo! KITA KEMPING!"

_**~Owari~**_

**

* * *

**

**Akhirnya kesampaian juga nyiksa Pein! Wahahaha! Rasain lo! *Dilempar panci ama Pein***

**Disini sepertinya Akatsuki OOC banget, ya?^^;**

**Harap kalian suka, karyaku kali ini sampai 8 halaman, lho!**

**Butuh REVIEW! Tidak butuh FLAME!**

**Thanks Before!**


End file.
